Dimension Crossed
by FlameHammer
Summary: follow flame hammer as he leaves his safe home of Canterlot for the extreme, adventurous grimm-infested country of Remenant. chapters will vary due to time, patience or both. i try to work on this but i also work full time.
1. Chapter 1: Our Journey Begins

_One hundred years ago in the kingdom of the Crystal Empire lived Midnight Blaze and his wife Crimson Lily, who were the king and queen of the empire. They had two kids, Princess Cadence and Prince Flame Hammer. They were unique as they were both alicorns, combining the traits of unicorns, pegasi, and the earth ponies. Them and the citizens lived happily, that is until King sombra attacked. After the battle not only did the empire disappear along with Sombra, but so did Blaze and Lily. The only ones able to flee before the fight began was Cadence and Flame Hammer. Now fast forward 100 years later in the city of Canterlot ruled by Princess Celestia the aunt of the siblings, as Princess Luna wasn't present due to some jealousy issues. Our story begins with Flame Hammer (Now the city's best and only weaponsmith) and celestia discussing about his plans to go to a certain academy that will suit him._

"Now Flame Hammer, I don't find it very smart for you to go to Beacon Academy, Although I allowed for you to go to Signal." Celestia calmly told Flame hammer who wasn't going to let this go until he gets what he wants.

"Aunt I've done so well with my life I have been making money like I have help just please give me this." Flame Hammer said with a little bit of complaint.

" Even if i allowed it it requires you to have a weapon that can be versatile, which you do not have, as you only have a scythe." the princess rebutted.

" Why do you think i have been working on, i have manage to make Lunar Eclipse able to shift from a scythe to a rifle to a double- bladed axe to a standard sword and shield." He said as his voice got angrier, he wasn't going to stop arguing until she saw that he has grow as a weaponsmith and as a pony.

Celestia knew that she was at a loss, Celestia with a sigh said , " Fine as long as you stay safe you may go, just don't get yourself into trouble, I don't want to lose you after your parents went missing.

That was one of the reasons he wanted to go to make Sombra pay for what he did to his homeland and making his mother and father go missing.

"Along with Lunar Eclipse I have other equipment."

As he said it the swords at his sides began to change form along with the shield became a group of spirits he was to be given as a child, but due to certain circumstances that was put on hold till 4 years ago. The swords were , Restia Ashdoll and Terminus Est the Demon blade and Demon Slayer respectively, the shield however was Aegis( the same as in the greek myths) was a cobra.

"Yes dear, I know," she sighed heavily, " It's nice to see you girls. "

" Pleasure to see you again as well," the spirits replied, well not Aegis for an obvious reason.

Flame Hammer left the hall and prepared to leave. As he was, there laid a package on his bed.

 _For my strong nephew, this gift will allow you increase your strength, agility and speed._

 _Love,_

 _Celestia_

" _What the heck is in it,"_ Flame Hammer wondered, he open it in there laid and outfit of black and silver matching his weapon. In the boxed laid another note

 _This was supposed to be your birthday gift in a few months , it came from an old associate, but as you are leaving I'd thought i give it to you now before you leave. This is a kamui, an uniform made of all of living fibers. Thanks to you being magical and the fact that you flow with divine essence it cost less blood to work. Yes it requires your blood and yours alone._

" Wow she gave me a piece of vampiric clothing, thanks."

He packs everything up even the kamui and leaves the castle. Bu

Combining the powers of his 3 spirits he takes Lunar Eclipse and slice straight down, causing a portal to appear.

" _Ok let's head out." he thought_

 _Now let's get to know one of our many heroes in our story. Flame Hammer, son of king and queen of the missing empire. He is equestria only bladesmith, with his talent he supplied the royal with weapons and armor. Now his weapon is a silver and black scythe Lunar Eclipse. His 3 spirits also give him extra abilities. Est gives him the ability of Dissonance, which allow him to emit a scream which deafens the hearing of his enemies leaving his allies unaffected. Restia allows him to fire a ray of dark energy from both or either hand. Aegis makes a barrier of an impenetrable force made to prevent the damage of either physical or magical damage._

 _ **(End of chapter)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Gang's all here

_**Last chapter Celestia and her nephew Flame Hammer argued about h going to Beacon Academy. Long story short, he is leaving for Beacon where he will be accompanied by an old friend. So he made his portal he left for Remnant. So we'll take the spotlight off of our great prince and hand it over to the aforementioned friend.**_

"Yang let me go, damn you hurt," Ruby whimpered as her half-sister crushed her in a hug.

" But Ruby," Yang faking complaining," my little sis and I get to go to Beacon together."

"Yang it's not a big deal."

"Course it is Rubs, everyone will think you're special like I know you are"

"But i don't want to be special, i just want to be normal."

"But you're not normal Ruby, you are here at the best school here in remanent and you're 2 years ahead of schedule."

normal, Ruby you going to Beacon 2 years ahead of the rest of your class, plus I think it is a good idea if you were to come out of your shell and make new friends."

"But Yang, why would I want new friends if I got you and Michael."

"Well my friends are here so i'm going head in with them."

And with that Yang gave her sister hug and sped away spinning the young huntress. Ruby was freaking out, she was confused dizzy, usually she isn't clumsy but she tripped over a load of luggage and the contents spilled out , she only had moments to see what it was before she heard someone yelling "YOU IDIOT!"

Flame Hammer's POV

As he exited the portal, in Human appearance Flame Hammer was a 6'1" male with black hair with gray streaks, medium build, of course wearing the gift his aunt gave him and a gray cloak. During the day the golden half of his weapon in gun form and the other half a rapier, Lunar Eclipse in gun form on his back and his spirit seals both hands and his left forearm. Not surprised that he was in the air as he fell he deployed Restia and Est and combined them to form a great sword, he then deployed Lunar Eclipse in its full form without releasing the blade. He took the great sword and placed it at the top of the shaft, it clicked into place and formed a glaive. He pointed the point of the weapon in the ground, when he made impact the force was so great in made a 6" crater in a 5' radius. As the dust settle, he stood up put everything back, and saw two girls with stunned looks on their faces.

Normal POV

" _Ah, it's good to be back in Remnant,_ " he was thinking before he got a dose of yelling.

" ARE YOU BLIND, YOU ALMOST HIT ME YOU JERK," the girl in white started screaming at him even though he was 10' away from her.

" Really I'm sorry I guess my portal was a little off," he said " Oh and good to see you too Ruby."

" Ditto."

" YOU KNOW THIS KLUTZ SHE ALMOST EXPLODED ME AND HER OFF BEACON!"

" Well she is usually not clumsy," he paused " You're Weiss Schnee aren't you, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?"

"At least someone notices my lineage," weiss said while flipping her hair in emphasis.

" Yeah, but the SDC is also known for their questionable business practices, shady partners, and a hatred of a whole race just because they're different," said another voice, coming from a black haired girls coming over, " here I think this is yours."

Weiss snatched the vial back, " I don't have to listen to this," with that Weiss stormed off leaving the three of us behind.

" Hey Michael I'm goin in ya coming," Ruby asked

" Not yet I want to talk with some people."

Ruby left leaving Flame Hammer and the black- haired girl. As she tried to head into Beacon, he activated his semblance and cut her off. _Flame Hammer's semblance is called Mimicry. Whenever someone he sees uses a semblance it registers within him and allows him to mimics the effects for the rest of his life. The looked stunned and regained her composure._ As he went to cut her off he notice a scent that reminded him of felines.

" Cat," he said calmly.

"Panther, actually, hawk I'm guessing," she replied.

" Eagle, name's Flame Hammer but here most people know me as Michael."

" Blake Belladonna, see ya around probably at initiation."

" Yeah nice to meet you Blake."

" Likewise."

With that She left left and Flame Hammer went in after her and went to find Ruby, who was with her sister Yang Xiao-Lang. Ruby was being yelled by weiss again. He thought of something funny and walked over.

"Hello there Snow White," he said putting every drop of charm he had.

The heiress blushed slightly, " Waah," regaining her composure she came back, " Do you flirt with every girl so meet."

" Only the pretty ones, Ice Princess ."

She once again blushed and replied, " Whatever," and she left leaving Ruby stunned and Flame and Yang laughing. Ozpin explained that tonight the first years will be staying in the main hall and that initiation will begin after breakfast in the morning. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Flame Hammer were all thinking the same thing; _Tomorrow is the day I prove them all wrong._

 _ **(End of Chapter 2)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

Flame Hammer woke up early in the morning, he used to being an early riser. He would get up in the morning and train from morning till lunch then from afternoon till dinner. He got up and went to the showers. After he was done he realized that he forgot the kamui his aunt gave him. He opened his telepathic link with est and ask her to bring it to him. In true form est had the body of a little girl despite being 1000 years old with long white and silver hair. After that mistake he left the showers and got his gear on. Knowing that it would be day when the it started he wielded the Apollo part of Gemini as a gun and the Artemis part as a rapier, and Lunar Eclipse as a lever pump rifle. He inserted a gold magazine in the gun and a black and silver magazine in the rifle. By the time he finished other students were either stirring or awake and gearing up to fired up to take time. He waited for Yang and Ruby to get done and the three of them proceed to the dining hall where they heard a teen of a more stocky stature saying that he don't know why they brought some many people all they had to do was train him.

" Well at least he's uh… confident," Ruby said sounding with strain.

" Honestly he he sounds cocky, probably get his butt handed to him by a Ursa or a Boarbatusk," Flame Hammer replied instantaneously.

The three got breakfast and after everyone was finished all the new students headed to the location to where they would begin the initiation. All of them organized into a straight line, Ozpin explained how the initiation would proceed.

" As you all have figured now, we have an odd number of students," Ozpin continued," each person will receive a light, as you can see it is on, there will be a team of five, have a group of three, the first two people you meet eyes with will be your partners for the next four years at Beacon, once the group of three is made all devices will shutdown and will be sent to me, with that your initiation begins...Now."

The students were launched into the air, most students were either deploying the weapons, letting the momentum take them or if you were Jaune being launched like a cannonball going somewhere in the distance, Pyrrha Nikos deployed her javelin and throw it towards Jaune keeping him alive. She heard a distant 'Thanks' before landing. Flame however let momentum take him and jumps from branch to branch to branch landing. He activated his mimicry and use ruby's semblance and race forward letting fate decide his partner or partners, it was going great till he tripped, his momentum caused him to be launched forward he then he crashed into 2 other people; Ruby and Weiss. After they recovered the heiress was furious.

"HOW COME I GET STUCK WITH THE TWO MOST ANNOYING PEOPLE HERE," Weiss shouted.

" I don't know, why are you so whiney," Flame countered.

"You two stop it, we're partners for the good or bad." Ruby interjected

The two thought and both said with strain, "Fine."

A snapped twig stopped Flame in his tracks.

"What is it," the two girls said

Flame said nothing but pulled out his gun and shot to the heiress who screamed and moved as the bullet hit an Ursa in the head instantly killing it.

" i was aiming at the grimm not you, you're welcome."

"thanks ," Weiss said weakly, " Sorry about that"

"It's alright, just learn to trust me and we will all be alright."

The three set off to the temple in order it get the relic and complete the objective. Of course things can't go right and Ruby and Flame grabbed Weiss and the decide to hitch a ride on Nevermore. If someone told Weiss that she would be almost blow off the front of the school by her company's namesake, flirted by a guy who was friends with the girl who almost blown them up, launched through the sky ,bulldozed by the same two people, have a Ursa killed right behind her and grabbed by a Nevermore by her two partners; she would have turned Myrtenaster on them and made them cry for mercy. But here she was on the back of a Nevermore with her crazy partners who were looking like they were having the time of their lives.

As they were coming up on the temple, " LET"S GET OFF THIS RIDE!," Ruby yelled. And she let go of the big bird.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU DOLT," Weiss yelled back.

" COME ON WEISS, TAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL JUMP TOGETHER!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Weiss and Flame Hammer dropped from the bird, in the air Weiss pinned his arms preventing him from using his weapon, " _Dammit",_ he went with the only option he had. He pointed straight down making Weiss scream louder and whipped out his wings and pulled up hard causing them to soar, they glided down to the rest of the group suprising only Yang, who quickly recovered .

"Wah," Weiss muttered.

"Yeah, guess i should explain these huh," he went as the wings quivered. "I'm a Faunus, the bird type, eagle to be specific, like other Faunus I have heightened hearing, and smell, as a bird part of the race, i also have sharpened sight and my Aura heals he quicker than usual , plus the wings are an addition but they're a pain to hide that's why i wear the cloak."

"Well now that's taken care of let's finish this test," Blake mentioned.

The moment she said something they heard a sounds of trees crashing and saw Pyrrha Nikos being chased by a Deathstalker, he saw how many years this thing has lived. He also noticed that Ruby flinched he stopped and told her what he notice.

" That Deathstalker has lived for many years, there is nothing we can do right now to kill it."

"But we got to try right, even it it can cause a distraction, she can get away."

With that Ruby activated her semblance and sped forward. She attacked the Grimm with Crescent Rose, with that she figured out what he was saying, she saw the years of life this thing has lived her weapon just bounced off it, she changed the weapon into her sniper rifle and try to fire away from it but the screech of the Nevermore caused her to misfire and the bird fired its feathers at her causing one to stick into her cloak leaving her stuck in place. She was open to an attack, she couldn't hit the Nevermore and the Deathstalker was indestructible. The Deathstalker lifted its stinger Ruby closed her eyes waiting for her inevitable doom, the moment she did she heard the the sound of ice forming. She opened them and there was her two partners, Flame took his sword and slashed at the feather releasing Ruby from it. Then they both got incredibly angry.

"What were you thinking you could have gotten you killed, didn't I tell you that it was shielded!" Flame yelled

"What are trying to prove here almost getting killed," Weiss added

"That i have a reason to be here, I'm younger than the rest, I want to show my strength as my reason I'm here in the first place."

"By what getting yourself killed, Ruby you're strong, smart, and energetic, that is what gets you into trouble, but if you can try to muster some self-control than maybe I can be less, uh,... difficult, deal."

"Deal."

"Oh wow love, love, kiss, kiss, let's move we still have a Nevermore that's circling back."

" you're right, let's head out."

The pairs grabbed a relic, Jaune and Nora grabbed the white rooks, ruby and yang grabbed the white knight pieces. There 9 of them raced out of the temple toward the end of the test. Where in fact the Deathstalker and the Nevermore didn't give up on chasing them. The Nevermore rammed through the bridge causing Nora and Jaune to be separated from Pyrrha and Ren. Of course a broken bridge isn't enough to separate Nora from Ren, she morphed Magnhild form a oversized cannon to an oversized war hammer, she blasted the the remaining bridge launched herself and Jaune to help they're friends.

"Well iI guess that leaves Big Bird with us huh," flame said deploying Lunar Eclipse into it's full form his spirit symbols flaring in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

**Alright guys, here it is chapter 4. Don't know why some of you have stuck with me for so long. I'm sorry to leave all of you reading, a cliffhanger. The chapter was getting so long so I decided to cut it short to finish it. With that I say….. Last time on Dimension Crossed we discovered that speed isn't your friend in a forest and riding on nevermores are a great way of traveling, now our heroes are almost done when nothing can go right and they are stuck fighting Grimm (Sheesh can't even go down the street without getting jumped by grimm). So anyway without further ado, I present Dimension Crossed Chapter 4 ( which may or may not be longer than 3, with me chapters may vary ).**

The rested agreed and deployed their weapons and with what they engaged in combat. Flame Hammer had Yang propel him into the air and he unfolded his wings. He landed on the back of the Nevermore and formed Lunar Eclipse into a great axe and gave the monster a few slashes and jumped as Yang launched up and fired a few shots from Ember Celica . Ruby came up with a plan. She had Blake launch one of the blades on one pillar and the other one on Yang's pillar. She then launched herself onto the ribbon while Weiss froze the bird in place and readied Ruby for the newly made slingshot. The youngster hit the Nevermore with Crescent Rose while Weiss readied her glyphs. As she run ran up the cliff along the glyphs with the bird grimm in tow. She fired as she went up and at the end she activated her semblance she hit the top and move her scythe in a downward motion end the life of the Nevermore.

Flame Hammer put on a pair of glasses out of nowhere and said " Quote the raven Nevermore." earning him groans by Weiss and Blake while getting an 'Eeeeyyyy' by Yang.

Anyway back on track, group of students made it back to the top of the cliff. Ozpin directed them inside in order to assign teams. He just finished assigning the new team CRDL with their leader being Cardin Winchester. He then turn to the remaining students.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren step forward," Ozpin instructed, " the four of you choose the white rook pieces, therefore as of today you are known as team JNPR, and your leader Jaune Arc." Pyrrha, Ren and Nora congratulated Jaune on being their leaded, and Pyrrha accidently knocked him over with a hit in the arm.

He them looked at the last team and said " Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, MIchael Saintington, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xaio Long, you have gathered the white knight pieces, and therefore shall be known as team RWBYM ( _pronounced like rubium)_ with your leader….. Ruby Rose." everyone congratulated Ruby on bing the leader even Weiss because she was hoping to have that honor, but it's still great in all. She look over at Flame Hammer and took noticed on his features. His eyes were orange with hints of red like fire, but right now like the sort of fire you're near on a cold winter day, his face had scars of different lengths , which is to be expected of hunters and huntresses. As she looked at him she felt as any girl that had a crush on a guy would. Flame looked at her and she quickly turned to Ruby to congratulate her some more. Flame saw how she was looking at him and he though . _Hmmmm. I could either be nice and tell her how i feel or i can tease her into telling me. Ey might go both ways._ He also took noticed of Weiss' slight blush.

"This will turn out to be a interesting year," Ozpin muttered.

 **Well guys hope you all have been enjoying the series so far. This story will be going on some of the timeline but will have some tangents. So bear with me. Oh and don't give me flack for the Weiss and Flame Hammer ship, cause this will go further later on so be nice about it. Oh and when it says Michael Saintington or Flame Hammer, it is referring to the same character, only some characters knows his background or he told them like Blake and Ruby. With that I hope to say you guys again on the next chapter of Dimension Crossed.**


	5. Chapter 5: And we're back

**Hey guys, here we are with chapter 5 of Dimension Crossed. Yeah last chapter was short so don't worry this chapter will be longer than the last, now that we are done with initiation we can head into our hero's' first few weeks at beacon. So let's stop stalling and begin the chapter.**

First thing to wake Michael up was the annoying chirp of a whistle coming from his team leader, Ruby Rose, then made orders for the team to decorate their room and then proceed to take their four beds in order to make them into two bunk beds, only to realize that they only have 20 minutes till the beginning of the first class of the day. Their first class was Grimm Studies with professor Peter Port, who in fact had the power to put his students to sleep within minutes. During his lecture on the Beowulf , Weiss looked over at her fellow peers, noticing that they were either sleeping or not paying attention. Weiss then looked at her team, Ruby wasn't paying attention _even though she's our leader_ she thought, looked at Yang to see her messing with her pencil, Blake was at least taking notes but liked her book better, and Michael, he looked like he was taking more notes but was more preoccupied with a news story on his scroll which she noticed was about the White Fang's latest crime. After her observation her anger grew, they were all future hunters and huntresses and they couldn't pay attention to a lecture on the enemies of darkness.

"Now that I am done with my lecture, I have a surprise for all of you, hunters were gladly able to send me two grimm with that were brought here, two large Boarbatusk, now who among you has the courage to fight 'em."

Weiss and to her surprised Michael raised their hands.

" All right then Ms, Schnee and Mr. Saintonly if you please, you can go and grab your combat gear."

The pair got up and left the room. Weiss wondered what brought michael to beacon in the first place, so she got curious and asked

" so Michael, what would convince someone like you to leave the safety of home and fight monsters."

" Well I really didn't know what I wanted to do until I met Ruby at Signal, before that point was worked as a weaponsmith by helping in making weapons and armor for my aunt's royal army."

" You're actually royalty?"

" yeah, but I never let myself be anywhere higher than the common people, anyway that's enough questions better get your mind right princess."

Coming from anyone else she would have gotten mad, but since this was Michael it was almost endearing and it made her mind more at ease. They went to their lockers and gathered their equipment. Flame choosing Gemini to use over Lunar Eclipse, and grabbed what seemed to be a sketchbook. They then went back to class. They took their positions on the other side of the classroom. Weiss loaded some Dust into her weapon while Flame did some stretches.

" Aren't you going to load your guns."

" Nope not gonna waste any ammo on some Boarbatusk."

" Are both of you at the ready," Port question, they nodded conformationally, " alright, now you may," he paused, "Begin," he said as he raised the gates. Weiss and Michael dodged as the Boarbatusk charged though. Weiss readied a glyph, **Semblance Recognized, integrating into memory,** Flame decided against using his true semblance for the time being, sounds of bone hitting the glyph rang out, but what shocked them the most was Flame keeping the beast back with his bare hands which he then brought a knee to the jaw of the monster sending it flying to the other side. That one second caused Weiss' concentration causing her to do a flip over the monster that ran towards her

"Guys, the underbelly's the weakest part, strike there," Ruby yelled out encouragingly

" i know that already Rose," Weiss yelled back as she knock the grimm to the side, but the monster was quicker and dodge and attack causing Weiss to get hit and she lost her grip on Myrtenaster.

"How will Ms. Schnee overcome this adversity without her weapon," Port announced

That was quickly answered by Weiss who sent up a protection glyph which the Boarbatusk crashed into causing to flip over, Weiss quickly pick up her weapon and then in one fluid motion she ended the life of the monster while Michael finished his off sometime before.

"Well done Ms. Schnee and Mr. Saintonly, everyone you are dismissed."

"You guys were great, and Weiss I'm sorry for-" Ruby started before she was cut-off.

"For what telling me the most basic information on a grimm that everyone should know, and also for not paying attention, Ruby you are our leader you need to start acting like one."

"Hey she was trying to be supportive," Yang said her eyes turning from lilac to red quickly.

"Still she and the rest of you for the most part weren't paying attention, and you know what happens to those here that are clueless, they die."

Ruby finally had enough she turned and ran using her semblance.

" I'll deal with you later Ice Queen."

" Michael could you-," Blake started.

" Yeah, I'll wait here with Weiss

" I don't anyone to babysit me,"

" I'm not babysitting you, I'm just waiting on you."

Just as he finished Port came up ," Miss. Schnee may I have a word with you."

" Ummm. yes sir."

"Don't worry Weiss I'll stick around," Michael said and to Port he said "Thank you for the opportunity today Professor."

"You are quite welcome, you both are fine fighters, with a lot of training your team will be almost as good as team STRQ, so let that be a goal for you, I will see you tomorrow good evening."

"Good evening sir."

 **Weiss' POV**

With Michael left the room, leaving Weiss and Professor Port to talk in private. Weiss was still mad about earlier. Port seemingly to be able to read Weiss' mind said, " something on your mind Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes professor, earlier today during your lecture i saw a lot of my classmates not paying attention."

"Ah yes, my classes aren't very exciting I know, and that is because sometimes it is better to learn about your enemy on the field of battle than in the classroom."

"But sir, it was my team as well, not even Ruby was paying attention and she is our leader and-," Weiss was saying before Port signaled her to stop like he knew what was next.

"And you want to know why she was chosen as leader of Team RWBYM instead of you."

"Well yes." 

"Well, from what i saw of your team during initiation any of the five of you were good candidates, but he chose Ms. Rose for reasons I do not know, Ozpin usually keeps his decisions for himself."

"But Sir, she still wasn't paying attention and during the fight, she was yelling basic information that even i knew."

"But maybe she meant it as a friendly reminder, people say things on impulse for no reason,"

"Fine sir, I guess I overreacted as well."

"I will see your team tomorrow then?"

"Yes sir,"

 **Michael POV**

"Man that suck for Ruby," Michael said while throwing a rubber ball against the wall.

" Good evening Mr. Saintonly," said Ozpin nonchalantly

" Oh, Professeur, i didn't see you there," michael jumped to his feet and straightened his uniform.

" quite alright, i actually just got done speaking you ."

" You did, how is she doing?"

" She will be quite alright, just some tips on being a better team leader."

" Well as long as she is good, I'm okay."

" Are you sure?"

" Professur what do you mean."

" Now i know what goes on in my school even stuff that just happened with Ms. Rose and ."

" Okay what does this have to do with me though."

" Well it seems as though a certain heiress has her eye on you."

" Your kidding, wow won't have ralize that, actually i had my supiciaons."

" I will not interfere in which how you or Ms. Schnee confess your feelings I'm only giving you a nudge, you best be going Ms. Schnee must be done with her conversation with Port."

" Okay, have a good evening proffesur."

" And as do you Mr. Saintonly," Ozpin says as he leaves.

A few moments later and Weiss exits the classroom

" Hey Weiss, you feel calmer now?"

" Yes and I need to aplogize to Ruby for how I acted"

" Alright, shall we head back to the dorm?"

" Yeah, I'm actually kinda tired."

So Michael and Weiss headed back to the dorm and found that Ruby was studying on her part of the makeshift bunk beds. Michael went and got ready for bed while Weiss and Ruby talked out about what happened earlier. Michael went against teeling Weiss how he felt feeling that it wasn't the right time yet.

( _ **End of Chapter**_ )

 **I'm so sorry guys that this chapter took longer than it should have. Having to work full time and barely getting any sleep, going places to where i don't have computer access, and no my sister has to use my laptop for her online summer classes for P.E ( its an actual thing, she couldn't take any gym classes) and with all of that combined it took what over a year to finish this. Well near the end of the month I'll be taking a week of work for my sister's softball tourney so hopefully I'll have some time to do the next chapter. It actually feels good writing again. Anyway I've rambled on enough I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**So here we are with chapter 6. With work and everything i feel really bad about the quality of the content of ch 5. But hey it's still all new to me. So without further ado let's begin.**

With the coming weeks after the incident, Team RWBYM finally started to realize the potential they have. Coming up as one of the top 3 first year teams followed closely by Team JNPR having their last match ending with Michael and Yang winning after holding out their own against Pyrrha and Nora with Michael and Nora's Aura holding in the mid 30's, Pyrrha's in the low 40's and Yang still holding out at the mid 50's. Goodwitch never announced if the matches were 1v1, pairs, teams or one person against a whole team leaving everyone either excited or worried.

" Alight everyone pay attention, i'm starting the next match," Goodwitch announced.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see who what the matchup is. The screen beeped revealing the photo of Michael Saintonly. Another beep revealed his opponents… Team CRDL.

" Oh Boy," MIchael sighed, " just my luck I guess."

" Will both competitors please approached the arena."

As they approached Michael could hear Cardin saying how he isn't gonna last 5 minutes. What they don't know is the few tricks he has accumulated in the last few weeks, Michael with the help of Ruby and Weiss, he was able to fabricate 2 daggers with dust capability and a rapier transformation. The way it functions with dust is a lot of how myrtenaster works but instead of filling it with dust vials you would fill tubes slightly smaller than the handle and then open the chamber located at the pommel. For the moment he only used fire, ice, lightning, and earth dust which he keep at his belt.

" So you gonna give up now or are you gonna take a beating, " went Team CRDL's boisterous leader cardin.

" you wished, you punks," Michael leered.

" Fighters at the ready and BEGIN!"

Neither side made a move only movement was Michael getting daggers prepared with ice and lightning dust. Finally with a burst of speed Michael to took a open palm attack to Sky Lark causing him to fly and hit a wall a small beep altered him that he was KOed.

" Now what was that about me taking a beating," Michael said turning back to the team.

Pissed is how MIchael like CRDL just because their attacks were always predictable dodging all their attacks, Michael pulled out the daggers crackling with electricity and ice. With a flick of his wrists the blades extended to rapier for and he then combined the rapiers michael jumped and using his wings to hover he summoned a glyph and placed the weapon used the glyph as a slingshot as he pulls back he called out "Freeze Shock" as he fired the weapon from the glyph the weapon with streaks of ice and electricity and it exploded leaving Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush out of commision. Cardin pissed broke one of Russel dust daggers and took the dust crystal and channeled his Aura and threw at Michael

" Shit," Michael said as he used his ice magic to make a dome and cover the crystal and channeled his own Aura as the Crystal exploded and launched MIchael into the air and landed onto the arena floor.

"MICHAEL," yelled the rest of his team and JNPR.

" Ha, guy can't even back up his boast and he thought we were pathetic." Cardin laughed.

Michael struggled to get up and looked at the time " _only a few minutes huh, shit i'll have to use That won't I, well I've got no choice," he thought._

Cardin saw him getting up, " what you haven't learn your lesson you weak excuse for a Huntsman."

Michael steadied himself and his eyes glowed red tilting to his head him and with a Shout screamed " MUL QAH DIIV!". After the last word he gained transparent armor and the4 injuries he sustained look like they healed. Michael drew gemini and combined the handles and spun the weapon around and when he stopped the blades were out. With a deep breath he shot forward with another burst of speed he hooked Cardin with his scythe and spun him around and launched him like a ragdoll. Cardin hit the wall and was KOed due to the impact. After the fight was declared a win to Michael the Armor dissipated and MIchael almost lost consciousness. His team rushed to him and Yang propped him up with her arm.

"MIchael are you okay," Weiss said slightly frantic.

" Hey did you guys get the plate number of the car that hit me," Michael said dazed and confused.

" No you were dumb and got yourself exploded and almost lost," Weiss went laugh a little.

" Dude that was badass what was with the shout near the end," Yang said impressed with her teammate

" I promise to tell you guys later, right now I think a trip to the infirmary in in order." Michael chuckled.

" Agreed."

The last few hours entailed of Michael being treated for Aura depletion and the wounds that seem to have vanished reappeared.

" For the time being I'm restricting you to only light activities and no flying longer than one hour with a period of 1 to 2 hours of rest," instructed Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus who was student doctor and a really amazing one at that.

"Ok Doc will do, so no sparring, lifting heavy weight or doing anything that Yang gets involved in.."

" Haha, yeah right on that but, really take it easy for a while, just don't overdo it okay,"

" Alright Velvet."

" Want me to send in the rest of your team."

" Yeah, I want to see them."

" Alright," Velvet opened the door, " You can come in."

" Hey, What's up Doc," asked Yang, while Weiss and Blake sighed,

" Is this usual with Yang," asked Velvet

" I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

The group talked for awhile, when Michael remembered something.

"Hey can I get a moment with Weiss."

" Okay, C'mon guys let's give the lovebirds some alone time," Yang ordered.

" We're not lovebird you idiot," Weiss said as she started to get flustered and they left leaving the Heiress and her injured partner alone.

 **(Warning I'm bad at anything that deals with romance so bear with me)**

" So….Um what did you want to talk about Michael," Weiss asked timidly.

" Alright no BS, you and me Weiss, we have feelings for each other" Weiss just gaped at him, " you know it's true," Weiss hung her head saying "you're right," " Weiss can you help me up?"

" I'm not helping you out of bed while you still hurt." 

" No, not out of bed just to sit up in the bed, ok?" 

"Oh ok."

As Weiss helps him up Michael pulls her towards him and he kisses her. Weiss filinches to begin with and she starts to relax into the kiss. As they kissed Michael pulls her in closer and he takes notice of the scent that surrounds here mostly a crisp mint smell that must've came from her shampoo. And her lips tasted like vanilla. Weiss took the smells that came from Michael, she took notice of a metallic smell that coated him but it was subtle. Yang bust down the door much to her sister and her partner's dismay.

" Hey you two you down talking or…what," Yang trailed off seeing the two in a embrace with horrified looks, "Oh My God, you two making out weren't you

" Yes."

" No," Weiss said at the same time.

"Weiss you're a bad liar," said Yang

" Yang next time could you please not break the door to my patients room. Also Michael you can leave whenever you are ready," Velvet said.

" Alright, thanks Velvet."

The team leave the infirmary with Michael in tow. As the team makes it towards their dorm they ran into Team JNPR who asked if he was doing alright and were glad when they saw that he was doing great. They made it back to the dorm and when they went in Michael summoned a glyph to make sure nobody can listen on the coming conversation. He has been dreading having this one, but it wasn't the explanation of the Shout ability that concerned him, it was revealing his true self or his heritage that was making him scared. For the first time in a long while he has been fearful of revealing the truth.

" Okay guys I promised you an explanation, I just don't know where to start."

" How about you start with this amazing shouting ability you have," Yang said curious how he had that much raw power.

" That's the thing though I just can't start there, I must start from the beginning."

" Alright sounds sensible," Blake said wanting to know more about her own teammate.

" Okay here we go," he hesitated but he continued, " Weiss already know this but I come from a royal," Yang was about to speak but Michael raised his hand to stop her and she nodded allowing him to continue, "where as Weiss is a Heiress, someone who has riches and property given to her after a certain point, **I** am a Prince, someone who is born to their riches and power at a early age."

" Wait what," everyone but Michael and Weiss asked shocked.

" Yes I know surprising but what I haven't told you is where I hail from," Michael started but he started to freak out a little due to fact he was about to reveal the biggest secret he has every kept from anyone. Weiss went over and gave him a quick hug and his hand a quick squeeze letting him know he will be fine, he took a deep breath and exhaled and pulled out his scroll and and went to a picture of him and his aunt in equestrian form, " Can tell me what you see here," Michael asked them showing the picture.

" Looks like two horses both with wings and horns," Yang spoke out, "But why are you asking us?"

" Well I know it sounds ridiculous but he one with the orange coat that actually me."

" No way, you've got to be joking Michael, there is an obvious difference your not part horse faunus," Yang asked now puzzle.

" Your right I'm not when someone opens a portal between my homeland of equestria and any dimension that contains humans or humanoids our forms change accordingly and we look human except we still are able to tap into our equestrian magic and anyone with wings when they crossover they still have them, although it's not the same when foreigners crossover to equestria their form would change into a horse base and then any additions like wings or horns would appear to best fit the person's human traits."

" So let me get this straight you a horse prince from another dimensions," Weiss spoke up shocked that the person she is falling for has keep a secret this huge.

" Well the term we use back home is pony but it's all the same to me."

" Still why did you keep this from us, we're team right you should be able to tell us anything."

" Weiss I still don't really get it but if Michael was willing to confine in us with this big of secret,well don't that mean he trust us a lot," Ruby spoke up trying to keep some kind of order

" I guess your right, Michael can you continue."

" Well back home well have 3 Pony subraces, there are the earth pony hearty and strong they are usually you're farmers and heavy lifters, then there are the unicorns wielders of magic and posees a very high intelligence, they are mostly your court wizards and college personal, then the pegasi who are fast and agile , they take care of the weather in equestria, all three of the subraces can also be found in the royal army, lastly there are the rare ones who one the traits of all three, these are referred to as alicorns and they are the royalty that the ponies look up too, there are only four known alicorns, Me, my sister Cadence and my aunts Celestia and Luna, and each alicorn encompaases a certain sphere of control of something, Celestia is Princess of the Sun who raises the sun and the moon after Luna was banished , Luna Princess of the Moon who was blinded by jealousy sent equestria into eternal darkness until her sister banished her to the moon for a 1000 years, my sister is known as Princess of Love, who is able to heal couple rifts, and lastly there is me Prince of Forging and Combat."

" this is still a lot of info to take in Michael, but I'm guessing Michael isn't you true name is it," Blake said knowing that she was right.

" Yes Blake your right, Michael Saintonly was a pseudonym I created in order to draw less attention, my true name is Flame Hammer and the symbol that i have is actually my Cutie Mark."

" Cutie…. Mark?"

" Yes, every pony regardless of race as a child will earn this mark by finding their natural talent, mine is a hammer in fire symbolizing my talent of combat and weapon making, Cadence is a crystal heart, Celestia is a sun and Luna was a moon."

" Is that everything that you told us about yourself," Yang spoke up.

" Well the Shout still needs to be explained."

" FInally, we can talk about the badassery."

" Anyway the Shout or Thu'um is a group a three words spoken in dragon tongue, usually it takes months for a normal person to learn one Shout, I however took trips to the Dragonlands back home and me and the ruler have respect for each other, so in return for learning the Thu'um I help them hunt for gems, which is what a dragon's diet consist of, but i digress when you learn a word to a shout you can use it but it's not as powerful as the full shout, normally people learn words of power by meditation, or having the knowledge passed down to them, then there the rare case in where the person is mortal but they have the soul of a dragon these are able to read words of power from word walls and they are able to absorb the souls of recent dead dragons they are known as Dovahkiin or Dragonborn well I'm not one of them, I learn from a combination of meditation and having the knowledge passed down to me."

" So how many shouts do you have in your arsenal?"

" I have 9 shouts I've learn fully, they are; Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint, Fire Breath, Dismay, Disarm, Clear Skies, Throw Voice, Dragon Aspect and Elemental Fury."

" So can anyone learn these shouts?"

" Yes but it take a long time to master the mechanics of the Thu'um , but it isn't impossible."

" Cool, it's getting late and there has been a lot of secret reveals tonight so let's get to bed," announced standing up and stretching and wnet to get ready to bed.

" Alright," Michael turned to Weiss and said, " I'll understand if you don't want to be with me, I mean I've lied to all of you and I'm sorry."

" What the in the world are you talking about of course I want to be with you even with the lie and well that doesn't matter, what matters is that you mustered the courage to reveal this secret and that makes you even more incredible," Weiss said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get ready, " hey where would you sleep during the night?"

" Oh, in the bathtub," Michael said like it was normal.

" You're kidding, right?"

" Nope."

" Well your not anymore, you sleeping with me, but only because you need a proper place to sleep so you can properly recover," Weiss ordered.

" Alright, whatever you say Princess."

After that everyone got ready for bed as Weiss fell asleep she snuggled up to Michael and he smiled happy that everything worked out for the best.

 _ **( End of Chapter)**_

 **Wow it took me about a week and a half to do this chapter and this one is one of the longest ones I've done and I didn't think it would be good to hang on a cliffhanger. Anyway so that was Chapter 6 and secrets have been revealed. I'll be going to be taking some well deserved time off of work, and me and my family are going down to Florida to watch my sister softball team play, so hopefully I can work on Chapter 7. So until next time, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 7: Big Trouble in Little Minstral

**Well here we are with chapter 7, also the last chapter was the last of Volume 1 Arc, I know I probably missed so plot points but yah know each chapter is done free handed (or typed i guess) so no outline is used, but i plan on using some of the V2 plot probably not much and then the story will turn to chaos but that is just how i like it, so all that has been accomplished has been the two getting together near the end of last chapter, but i'm gonna try to use ships that i find awesome and try to work around character relations. Anyway let the show begin**

It's been a month since Michael and Weiss got together and he confined in his team of the biggest secret known to man. None of that really changed their daily lives, they still went to class, sparred and hung out. The only thing that seem to change was that Yang made a lot of horse related puns and it took the look of utter unamusement from her partner to get her to stop. Michael found it great that they were able to go back to their daily routine with much ease, " _Must be the way Huntsmen and Huntresses live just to be able to adapt to change so easily."_ Michael thought. Also in the last month the bond between Yang and Blake began to change, Yang started to flirt with Blake more and more albeit with little success sometimes, but suddenly Blake started to return them with some kind of intensity but for Yang that was progress.

" Yo Mikey, need your help man," Yang yelled trying to get Michael's attention.

" Whatcha need Yang?"

" I need dating advice."

Michael went slack jawed, the fiery girl known around the kingdoms as angel of passion need advice, recovering he replied, " Just because I'm dating Weiss, doesn't mean I know how I did it."

" Ha Ha very funny, but no really i need help."

" And this would happen to be you crushing of a certain black haired ninja right?" Michael said nudging Yang with his elbow definitely enjoying being able to poke a little fun at Yang for once.

" If I didn't need help I would have punched you by now ya know."

" Yeah I know but anyway let's get serious, for of all what have you and Blake talked about and I'm not talking about the bad flirting, actual conversion, what do you know bout her."

" it's not bad flirting first of all and second of all, she is amazing in every way possible, she pretty, intelligent as fuck, she can distract me with her fighting style and our love of reading my not match but I love when she gets talking about the books she is reading or she has read."

" Well that is actually a really good start and the next step that maybe really big is to actually take her out on a date."

" Wait you got all that from a paragraph about her."

" Perks of having the Princess of Love as your sister," Michael said taping his nose and point his finger at Yang.

" I guess so, but are sure she'll say yes or will she just brush it off as one of my jokes?"

" Don't worry, just make your intentions true and you'll be fine," Michael put his hands on Yang's shoulders to reassure her, " you got this."

" Thanks Mikey."

" Glad I could help."

Yang wasted no time in order to find Blake and when she asked her out, Blake asked her if she was joking but could clearly see the seriousness on Yang's face, Yang slowly started to lose faith until Blake agreed to go out with her. With confirmation in hand Yang dragged her back to the door to tell the news. When they got back and told them the news Ruby was the only one shocked mostly because Michael told Weiss about the conversation he had with Yang. and in agreement they decided to go on a double date to Vale on the weekend.

Timeskip to Saturday

" Weiss are you ready to go, the rest of us are," Michael asked knocking on the bathroom door hoping to get his girlfriend out of there.

" Now you can't rush perfection, but yes I'm ready just give me a moment," Weiss replied and she opened to reveal her usual look.

Michael sighed, "So we were waiting on you just to come at like you normally look.

" Is that a problem," she asked already knowing his answer

" No, but you perfect anyways," he answered giving her a kiss on her cheek

" get a room you two," Yang said laughing.

They both rolled their eyes and laughed with as well. As they left Michael to a look at the last member of the team " go ahead," Weiss whispered.

" Hey Rubles wanna tag along," Michael asked startling their short leader.

" Oh no I'm good you guys go and have fun, I'll be fine," Ruby said waving her hands and Michael knew better.

He grabbed her jacket at her and said " You're a bad lair Ruby, and we won't mind right."

"Right."

" Ok you got me," Ruby said and they all left Beacon on the first ship to a small town in Vale.

When they arrived Ruby kinda kept to herself not wanting to ruin the double date she is obviously fifth wheeling even if the others don't mind. Although she enjoyed getting to go to the local dust shop after Michael said he need to restock some various dust. They also went to little Minstral to get a bite to eat in which Ruby accidently bumped into a girl who was very peculiar more so than Nora. After the two got acquainted they learned her name was Penny Polendina. They bidded her a good afternoon and continued on their way to the local noodle shop where everyone but Weiss got noodles because she didn't want noodle broth on her clothes in which the others laughed and Michael gave her a side hug. After they ate, they went to the other stores, both couple holding their respective partner's hand and after leaving the bookstore Blake notice some former Acquaintances to which she didn't want to meet again.

"What's up Kitten," Yang asked her partner with concern.

" Oh it's nothing."

" No it isn't, that's your danger look, now what was it."

" I thought i saw some friends of mine."

" Do you need a better look, if they are i'd like to meet them."

" Us too."

" The thing is that the memories attached weren't good." Blake said with a little fear of what could happen knowing what the blonde would do and the rest of the team would follow out of curiosity.

" well let's check it out then and it it's bad we'll decide what to do. Ok?"

" Alright"

They started walking over to the alley where Blake some the two walk through, when they got closer Blake motion them to sneak along with her. As they did they got a closer look of they two people who went through the alley, which turns out there weren't just two they were about 20 of them and they weren't just people they were faunus **(or fauni if there is a plural)** and they were also the worst case scenario they were members of the White Fang a group that was formally peaceful that turned violent after a change in leadership. Michael asked who was armed and when only Yang replied yes he handed Gemini to Ruby, both Weiss and Blake got one of his daggers, Michael then focused his energy to call forth his three spirits in which one took the form of a shield and the other two formed into swords which he willed them to form together into a larger sword . he keep them hidden with his cloak and went out first to get a take on the situation.

" So what are you guys up to," Michael asked starling the White Fang members who thought they were all alone.

" no one asked you citi…" the faunus takes a look at him and shouted " We got a huntsman!"

The faunus surrounded Michael and pulled out their guns and pointed them at him.

"any last words huntsman" another White fang member said.

"Just three… FUS RO DAH!" and with that one a small group of faunus went ragdolling and a with a order called the rest of his team.

" Aw fuck, it's a whole team of them call for backup." almost as soon as the command was issued another fifteen white fang members emerged.

It was Michael's turn to cuss," and we don't have any backup of course." but it was as if the deities were on their side because of what happened next

They heard someone say "Salutations" and someone else say "Did someone order some backup? "

It was Penny Polendina, the girl they ran into, and Sun Wukong, a monkey faunus that they also encountered.

"Alright then… CHARGE!"

It was chaos bullets and weapons clashing. Michael had to be smart and keep himself in close enough range so the gunman couldn't get a shot in. They were doing good so far when they heard an explosive shot getting out of impact range they looked for the gunman. They saw Roman Torchwick a known master of heist. Out of all of them ruby had experience against roman and that wasn't much.

" Hello again Red, fancy meeting you and your little friends out here, now I'm going to be polite and let you and your friends leave without much damage to you and your friends and trust me I don't want to get my hands dirty," Roman announced and as he did Penny brought forth a huge quantity of blade a launched them in his direction. Roman made a beeline for his airship and sounded the order to retreat, " I GET YOU ONE THESE DAY RED AND YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!"

"Woo, well that was something wasn't it," MIchael sighed in relief " Hey Penny and Sun thanks your help we really appreciate it."

"Your it was no problem really, glad we were helpful," they replied back.

With that RWbym said their goodbyes to Penny and Sun and they returned back to Beacon and went back to their dorm room. Where Blake was unnaturally silent even for her. Yang happened to notice.

"Hey Blakey what's wrong you've been silent for a long while you all right," Yang asked fully concerned your her partner.

" I think I know why Yang," Michael spoke up immediately knowing what was up with her, " it has to do with her 'Friends' from the White Fang don't it Balke."

She had a look of disbelief on her face, " How did you know."

" I made the connection shortly before the fight."

" So first Michael is a horse and now you were part of the White Fang," Yang said getting frustrated with yet another lie on the team, she points to Ruby and Weiss " Is there something you two haven't told us yet," the others shook their heads.

" Yang stop it, it's not s fault, do you blame though I was part of a terrorist organization for christ's sake." Blake yelled.

" Everyone chill out and let's be rational about this," Michael said put himself between them.

Blake started " a few years ago my parents ran the White Fang and during their leadership the White Fang ran peaceful protest and they also were part of the any laws that involved the faunus after it was all said and do they retired and a new leader stepped up and faunus by the name of Adam Taurus who is still the current leader, he basically undid the the hard work my mother and father put in, he started with dust robberies and killed SDC superiors, it was so after a dust raid I was involved in I chose to leave the White Fang until Adam has been brought to justice."

Yang looked at her partner with concern, not because she was part of a terrorist group but because of chances that the members recognized her and relayed what the found to their leader.

Yang took a deep breath and responded " so you haven't had any communication and you've cut all ties with them?"

"Ever since that raid I've never spoke with them."

"Well then everything will alright, shot in the dark your also a faunus right."

"Yes I'm a panther, before now Michael was the first one to know because faunus can literally sniff each out."

"Well kitten it's been a long day it's time for us to hit the sacks so night everyone."

As everyone went to bed Weiss cuddle on Michael who stay awake thinking " _ **Gods we are gonna need all the help we are going to need."**_

 **End of Chapter**

 **This took way too long to finish but you know I think I'm doing good for the most part. I'm just going to list the ships that are currently floating are soon to be, ships i'm debating, and ships i'm sorry that i sunk or i don't like . This is just because i don't want people comment that i hate their favorite ship i just need that on here**

 **Ship sailing/ to be sailed**

 **Michael x Weiss ( I like to call it Royals)**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Arkos**

 **Renora**

 **Coco X Velvet ( when their introduced)**

 **Snowbird**

 **Debating ships**

 **Nuts and Dolts**

 **Strawnana**

 **Sea Monkeys**

 **Gilded rose ( a solid maybe, i like the idea of pyrrha being poly or willing to share juane)**

 **Ships I sank or i don't prefer**

 **Tauradonna ( never really like this)**

 **Freezerburn & Ladybug & Monochrome ( really sorry about these)**

 **Blacksun ( another one i really am sorry about this)**

 **Raging Bull ( another one i don't care for**


End file.
